Am I Forgetting Something?
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: We all know bad days are like. Long, boring, and no time to even relax! Zuko is having one of those days. And to top it off, he has the constant bugging feeling that he’s forgetting something MAJOR. That is, until the gaang clearly remind him. x3Regan.


**A/N: This idea came to me just a little while ago, and I started it at thirty after midnight...so, let's just say it was a great idea, I loved it, and it absolutely had to put on here. It came to me right after the Stanley Cup Finals...bahaha. Ah...well, here it is! Hope you enjoy this lighthearted theme! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Inspiration: Well, the idea just came to me, but a lot of things helped in life, like hockey, music, etc. etc. **

**ENJOY(:**

**Oh and one more addition: I'd like to dedicate this to my friend, Silvereyes12! :) **

Zuko's day was, overall, crud. He hated having to run, run, run, never stop, go to this meeting, then run to another.

It was terrible.

He loved being Fire Lord, and he loved most of his job, it was just those certain days when he absolutely had no time to even take a deep breath.

Like today.

He was in Ba Sing Se for an all week meeting about all of the nations. It was held in Ba Sing Se because the other Nations found it easier to commute there, rather than have it held on home land. So the Earth King, leaders from the Water Tribe, and the Fire Lord were all there. Plus, some of the many important people of all Nations.

First, at five in the morning, the meeting discussed economy and a whole ton of those themes.

Then, two hours later, (that's how long the meeting was!), at seven, he had to write up four copies of the anthems of the nations.

From eight to twelve, noon, the meeting took on general things. The ending of the war, economy, how to balance trade, and at the ending some papers needed signing, he had to listen to ideas, and of course, the all famous question and answer sessions.

As if that weren't enough, from twelve to two, he ran to another meeting place in another building. That one discussed the Nations as individuals, serving and providing help for each of their individual problems. Then, it would solve problems all of the Nations as one world had.

And now, it was currently two thirty, and he _still_ wasn't done.

It was amazing how things built up when you take off a simple day to relax with your girlfriend and friends! And that was a week ago! Things never ended, nor did the chaos end!

Zuko sat on a water fountain, waiting for an important man to meet up with him. Zao Jai claimed to have very important news that needed to be taken to the Fire Lord and other leaders that were in Ba Sing Se immediately.

What could be ever so important?

Taking a deep breath before speaking, Zuko smiled warmly at Zao Jai.

"Good afternoon, sir," Zao Jai said, bowing twice and smiling.

"Hi...," he said gloomily, "is...is something wrong?"

"Oh, no...at least, not something huge," Zao Jai laughed a little.

"So...? What is it?" Zuko asked, impatient to know. He didn't waste his time at water fountains talking to important men for no reason, when he could be relaxing with his girlfriend and friends!

"There is a small...dispute I'd like you to settle."

Oh, no. Now, of all times, there's a dispute! When Zuko is _so _close to getting home, he has to settle that. Plus, the other leaders that had met up were taking a lunch break. So, Zuko was the only person to solve it. Not even the citizens' own leader would come!

He inhaled deeply, listening to the sound of his roaring heart in his eardrums. _Slowly exhale._

"Where?" he uttered, a small chirp.

"Down in Ba Sing Se market. Nothing really," Zao Jai reassured. Zuko nodded and bid farewell to the important man.

"Good-bye," he replied, bowing three times before hurrying off.

–

Zuko had an itch in the middle of his back, on the side of his ankle, and most importantly, inside his brain.

He was flustered, and he got itchy when he was flustered.

Oh, no...here came the itch in his behind.

Sighing, Zuko thought for a moment.

He had an odd inkling, more than an inkling, that he was forgetting something...Something major, though. Possibly day-changing. Hopefully he'd remember it, for this day stunk.

Finally, he arrived in the markets of Ba Sing Se, immediately seeing the problem in his tracks.

Four people, one dressed in blue, one in green, one in orange, and one in red, were fighting...and he knew clearly what they were fighting over.

"Ahem." That's all that was needed for the four to turn, bow numerously, and sigh deeply while glaring in the corners of their eyes.

"Excuse me for interrupting, I just got a message there was a...dispute here," Zuko said formally.

"Heh-heh, no...no, where did you hear that?" the one in the red said, blushing a deeper red than his shirt.

"Don't lie to the Fire Lord!" the one in blue shouted, raised from his bowing position.

"Shh," the woman wearing orange hushed.

The woman in the green nodded, and rose from her position.

"We were just having an argument over which...nation....is....well, better, I suppose. It just got a little heated, and we didn't mean to make it prejudice against any Nation," she explained, the only one willing to explain their circumstances.

Zuko chuckled deeply.

"Well, seeing as Earth here," he referred to her as Earth, "is the only one telling the truth, doesn't that show Earth is good?" Zuko finished, not willing to say 'best', for no one Nation alone was the best.

And that comment made the 'argument' even more heated. No fire, not even Azula's, could compare.

"See?" Earth shouted.

"No! You're not telling the whole truth!"

"We were fighting!"

"We don't get along, anyway!"

"Why did I even come here?"

All of those comments were heard as Zuko sighed deeply, checking his watch that now read: 3:00.

"Listen!" he said loudly, not loudly enough to be 'shouting', but enough to get their attention.

The four men and women looked up, bowing once more.

"What are your names?" Zuko breathed. Maybe if he started somewhere decent, this would all be over with in good time.

"Earth," Earth answered.

"Really?" Zuko asked, astonished.

"Water."

"Fire."

"Air."

"Really? Are those your real names?" Zuko asked.

"No...but that's what you can call us. Nicknames, I suppose," Fire answered.

"Okay," Zuko settled, "first things first. Why do you guys think any Nation is better than the rest? With the war over, and the Avatar and Fire Lord's plans for peace, every Nation will be lived in, happy and successful," Zuko said, going on a small rant.

"I agree with you," Water said.

"Me too," Air commented.

"Good. Now all I have to say is this: No Nation is better than the rest, and all are created and treated equally," Zuko finished, forcing depth into his voice despite his bad mood.

"Yes," Fire agreed.

"Definitely," Earth said.

"Okay...so you all agree with me?"

"Yes," they all answered, bowing once more.

"So, how and _why _did this argument come up and become so heated?" he questioned, a faint smile creeping onto his lips.

"Heh...heh...well, maybe we just forgot the depth and truth of our leaders rules. Perhaps we were just being a little immature and quite the bit silly," Air said.

"Yes, yes. We were just being a little immature," Fire nodded.

"And really silly!" Water laughed.

Earth nodded and smiled a bit.

"Good, good. Alright, so...do I know this will _never _happen again, due to your beliefs now? Or is punishment needed?" Zuko said, a slight threat entering his voice.

"Oh, no, no. I've learned my lesson!" Air said.

All the rest of them agreed, nodding vigorously shook his hand. They decided mentally that bowing wasn't needed anymore...it wasn't like he was their king. They just showed pure respect for his authority over the Fire Nation by bowing.

"Good...okay then, I believe my work here is done. Good day, good day."

With that, Zuko stormed off, finally this dispute settled. ...Hopefully.

He arrived back in a Ba Sing Se building, where his desk was, at 3:45. Today, he wasn't expected to go home until at least seven. Who knew when his exhaustion would catch up with him...

"Um, I'm very sorry, sir, but could you remind me what I'm supposed to be writing on here?" Zuko asked the man who set a large stack of papers on his dark brown desk. It was made of wood, pure wood, to be precise. The room around him was dimly lit, a work station, where all workers made papers among papers, mainly to be sent from Nation to Nation...or Tribe to Kingdom to Temple, more like.

The walls were a burgundy color, and the floor was hard as usual.

Fire Lord Zuko returned his attention to the man, who's name tag read: NO NAME.

And then all the itches came back, the same tingly feeling.

"Did you ever have the sense you were forgetting something?" Zuko muttered.

"Write all Nation's anthems on them, Water, Earth, Air, and Fire. Make at least twenty copies," 'No Name' said.

"Oh...I already made four earlier," Zuko tried.

"Yes, those were sent to some Generals in the Fire Nation to look over. Now, they are approved and you must make twenty more...for now. That number may rise."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"And why must _I_ do it, dear No Name?" he begged.

No Name looked down at his tag, muttering a co-worker's name.

"We want the Fire Lord's handwriting in it....the Avatar wrote up some other papers, and the Earth King and the other leaders have already written some rules and obligations for their Nations. Now, the only thing needed is more copies of each independent anthem. And you must now write something official, too. They wouldn't have sentimental meaning if a no name like me wrote it," No Name said, not realizing the hidden joke within his words.

Nodding, Zuko shooed him off, just to be bored out of his fire bending mind.

By the time Zuko wrote eighty copies of papers, (there are four Nations, each needs twenty copies), his hand was numb, his handwriting was sloppy, and his arm felt like it needed decapitation to ever feel the same again. Not to mention, it was five o'clock.

"Excuse me? Am I done here? I do not wish to write more papers," Zuko said, laying down some rules.

"Plus, I'm tired, and just want to go home to my family," Zuko said, losing the Fire Lord lingo and talking normally and acting like the normal person he is.

"Yes, yes, of course! You just needed to tell me! You could've done at least twenty copies a day, sir!" No Name said.

Zuko was speechless.

By the time his tongue worked, No Name was nodding.

"I bid you farewell, but one more thing," he said.

"I don't know, I have to go."

"It's nothing to do, I'd just like to wis-"

"Goodbye, No Name," Zuko said, running out of the building like a chimpanzee.

"Fire Lord! Fire Lord! Fire Lord! Ha-"

"Good day to you, too!" Zuko called, running through a school of little children running through Ba Sing Se's markets.

"Am I forgetting something?" Zuko questioned the odd feeling.

He was almost home.

Finally, when he approached that same old green grass, he was beyond happy.

"Grass!" he uttered, falling onto the ground and smelling the sweet scent of freshly snipped grass. Oh, the greeness!

Realizing someone must be watching him have a moment, Zuko rose and wiped himself off.

The feeling returned.

"Gah! _What _am I forgetting?" he said to himself, resorting to talking to himself.

"Perhaps the fact it's your birthday?" Mai said from the doorway.

The feeling subsided.

"Happy Birthday, Zuko!" the gaang all chanted at once, singing 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow' and running the cake out to him.

"That's _it_!" Zuko pointed out. After a long morning and day, he _finally _realized what he was forgetting: It was his birthday. _That _was what all the people were trying to tell him!

"We figured since the parade for you is tonight in the Fire Nation, we'd celebrate today!" Aang said, cheery as normal.

"I think we can rearrange that parade....today is pretty much over, anyway," Zuko said, looking to the sun, which was nearly already set.

"True," Katara said, "And it'd be more fun for us to celebrate alone, anyway. What's wrong?"

"A super-_long _day...with the itchiness again!" Zuko said.

The gaang laughed out loud, remembering Zuko's itchy feelings when he was flustered or fuming.

"Ha-ha! What, did you forget your birthday all day or something?" Toph questioned.

"Yes," he admitted, turning bright red and looking to the grass where they had all gathered.

"A Fire Lord has his moments," Mai said, standing next to him and kissing his cheek.

"Everyone does," Suki said, handing Zuko a tomato. They were said to cure embarrassment.

"_That's _what you look like right about now!" Sokka joked.

"Ha._ Good _one, Sokka," the black haired boy retorted.

"Let's all just go inside and celebrate!" Aang said, kissing Katara briefly before walking inside with the gaang.

On three, Zuko blew the candles out and received their gifts.

And the gaang danced all night, playing music and random party games...not normal party games, either. _Toph's_ version of party games.

"Thank you guys for all of this. I appreciate your telling me what I was forgetting," Zuko joked around a little.

"You're welcome. Anytime you have another blonde moment," Sokka started.

"Which will be soon," Katara added.

"Just ask us," Sokka finished.

"Ha! And the next time you ask me to turn your light on because it's thundering out, I'll make sure to tell Suki," Zuko snickered, laughing evilly.

"Wha-" Sokka blushed.

**A/N: Haha. Well, I hope you guys liked that....you see, there's a funny story behind this one: I got so caught up in making lots of one-shots, plot bunnies!, that I completely FORGOT about this one! So when I clicked it, I was like, Yes, actually I AM forgetting something. HAHA. **

**Well, now that it's posted, finally, I hope you guys liked that! Please review and tell me your opinion!! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Oh, and just in case you'd like to know: I took this down for a while, because a friend of mine told me my HUGE mistake. I had a Fire Lord in Ba Sing Se doing Fire Lord things, and being honored as a Fire Lord in Ba Sing Se....so I DEFINITELY had to change that, and here it is! THANKS SO MUCH, arizony! I appreciate it!!**

**Well, please review! **

_**-Regan.**_

_**Of Phantom x Phan.**_

**x3 **

**Xx. **


End file.
